A Series of Romantic Drabbles
by Xanagar
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning Theo and Casey's first date. - PRJF. Boy love; don't like, don't read. -
1. Anticipation

**Overview**

Title: A Series of Romantic Drabbles

Author: Xanagar

Part: One

Rating: T

Series: Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Power Rangers_, nor did I gain any profit from producing this fan fiction.

**Author's Note**

After completing Cub, my first PRJF fan fiction, I decided to try something new. The following chapters are all tiny drabbles that encompass different events during Theo and Casey's first date. They aren't necessarily in chronological order, because I didn't want the story to seem too rigid or premeditated. In reality, all of these will be written just out of the blue, as good ideas of what the two rangers _might_ do on their date. So, enjoy.

**Warning(s)**

Again, boy love. Don't like, don't read.

---

His hands were restless, his palms were sweaty. And although his heart was beating rather fast, he managed to keep himself composed. He told himself repeatedly that everything was going to be fine. Just _fine_. What could possibly go wrong? It wasn't as if he was about to do anything incriminating. He looked good, he smelled good, his hair was in proper proportion (although for good measure, he made three or four more trips back to the bathroom mirror); so what was he so worried about?

Maybe it was waiting in the loft that was so troublesome – everything was so quiet, so secluded. He was all alone, and had been told to be patient and wait. However, waiting for the unknown wasn't exactly a trait that he took lightly. In fact, he hated not knowing what was going on. This hadn't even been _his_ idea; he had just decided to play along, and see what would happen. And now, he was growing more and more nervous as the seconds ticked away.

And where had Lily gone off to? Wasn't she supposed to be cleaning the parlor tonight? According to what he'd been told, she was busy tonight, and had to be somewhere important. "Important", of course, in Lily's logic, could mean anything from training to power-walking.

Suddenly, footsteps began to sound off, one by one. Running back into the bathroom momentarily, he checked his hair again, to make sure it was _extra_ spiky for this occasion, then took a deep breath. In the distance, he could hear a door open, and a familiar, friendly voice called out to him. "Theo? You here?"

"_Just relax. You're not going to mess up. You're not going to mess up. You're not-"_

"Theo?"

"Coming!" Theo called back, before finally detaching himself from the mirror and heading back into the flat. Upon reaching his destination, he stopped in his tracks, and found what he was looking for. "Casey," he began, trying to look confident. Eyeing his companion up and down, he made a quick mental note to teach his fellow ranger how to shop for proper attire. Oh well, he thought. At least Casey was putting an effort into this, which had to be a good sign.

"I didn't have anything quite so appropriate for the occasion. Sorry," Casey said, indicating his pressed jeans and quickly-put-on-at-the-last-minute shirt.

"No! Really, you look fine." Theo looked at his own choice of clothes; he had gone a little bit fancier, sporting himself in a well-fit oxford button-up, delicately matched with brand new black slacks. If there was one thing Theo took pride in, it was his knowledge when it came to going out. Lily had her fashion sense, Casey had his street smarts, but Theo was the one with the culture and etiquette, among other things. And although he was slightly bewildered by Casey's choice of apparel, he had to admit that the red ranger _did_ look rather attractive – even if it was somewhat casual for what they were about to do.

Obviously relieved at Theo's approval, Casey smiled. "So, ready to go?"

---

TBC


	2. Cold

**Overview**

Title: A Series of Romantic Drabbles

Author: Xanagar

Part: Two

Rating: T

Series: Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Power Rangers_, nor did I gain any profit from producing this fan fiction.

---

"It's really cold out tonight."

Theo tried his best to remain unaffected by the weather as he walked; the last thing he wanted to do was look fragile in front of Casey. His lips began to tremble, and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up in erect unison. Casey eyed him curiously, wondering why exactly the smaller boy could be concentrating so hard. Once Theo realized he was being gawked at, he tried desperately to change the subject of conversation.

"Really?" he began, his attention focused on keeping his lips from trembling too hard. "I didn't notice."

He soon became aware how embarrassingly obvious he was being; Casey smiled, said, "Are you sure you're not cold?"

"No," Theo said rather forcefully. "I'm fine."

Casey took this as clear symbolism that Theo was obviously trying to cover up the fact that he was freezing to death. He could insist that they go back for jackets, but knew it wouldn't do any good – so, he decided to take a different approach. Moving closer to the boy next to him, he instinctively wrapped an arm around him, and squeezed tightly.

Theo's look of shock and bewilderment indicated his trick had worked.

"Casey," Theo began, "what are you-"

"Warming up," Casey finished; he didn't let go until he was sure the two could manage.

---

TBC


	3. Destination

**Overview**

Title: A Series of Romantic Drabbles

Author: Xanagar

Part: Three

Rating: T

Series: Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Power Rangers_, nor did I gain any profit from producing this fan fiction.

---

In all honesty, Theo hadn't predicted the area to be so congested. In the farthest most region of his brain, he wondered if he had even thought about the possibility of being seen by someone – but who? Fran? R.J.? He reserved himself, told himself that such things didn't matter. This was a special night – their night, and Theo wasn't about to let his trepidation get in the way.

Casey looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. Everyone seemed to be dressed exquisitely; he felt abnormally out of place.

"There are so many people here," he said. Theo began to move through the crowd, and motioned for him to follow.

"It's a popular place," Theo answered, pushing his way through the hysterically large surge of passerby and visitors while keeping an eye on Casey as he followed behind. "Gets pretty crowded at night."

Slowly, but somewhat assuredly, the pair maneuvered themselves through the ever-growing herd of people, until they reached two lavishly large double doors. Theo pushed open the doors with an air of confidence; Casey lumbered along hesitantly, wondering what he was possibly getting himself into.

Once inside, the bitter cold of the night quickly disappeared. Throughout the entrance hall, lights of every design created a spectacle, and the illusion of royalty. Theo beamed at the masterpiece, apparently accustomed to such high style. Casey, on the other hand, blinked once, twice, and then realized what was going on.

"Oh no. _No_. You can't. _I_ can't."

Theo gave him a look of sharp penetration. Clearly, he wasn't backing out so easily. "You said if I agreed to this, I'd be able to choose our location," he said. "And I choose this."

"But-" Casey began fearfully, before being pulled into the center of the grand, intimidating room.

"No buts," Theo demanded. "We're going to dance."

---

TBC


	4. Fit

**Overview**

Title: A Series of Romantic Drabbles

Author: Xanagar

Part: Four

Rating: T

Series: Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Power Rangers_, nor did I gain any profit from producing this fan fiction.

---

"Listen, Theo-"

"First, give me your hands."

"But I can't _dance_," Casey insisted.

"You'll learn. Now follow my lead."

Before there was time to argue the point, Theo had begun moving rather quickly, and Casey had begun trying desperately to keep up. For the most part, the two boys worked well together. Theo obviously had more expertise, and had to reiterate himself from time to time ("Keep your eyes off your feet, and on me,"; "Your hand should be on my _waist_."), but Casey soon found that he really was enjoying himself. More interestingly, neither of the two seemed to take notice to the fact that they were the only male pair in the entire ballroom. They stood out among the rest, diamonds in a valley of stone.

Every so often, Casey would smile, begin to laugh.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

Casey shook his head. "Nothing. You're just really good at this."

"I make it my business to be exposed to whatever culture I can find," Theo responded, suddenly looking away. "Training doesn't leave time for much else."

Casey nodded, understanding. Their training did take up a lot of their time – not including their work with R.J. at the parlor. Perhaps it was good to take a break every once in a while.

"What now?" Theo asked, acknowledging the look of pleasure that had returned to Casey's face.

"It's a little difficult to do this," Casey said, "when you're so tiny."

Theo eyed Casey accusingly. "Tiny?"

"Well, short."

At this comment, Theo rolled his eyes sardonically, his usual reaction to comments such as these, and responded rather aggressively. "It's not the size that counts – it's the talent. And besides, you don't think I'm aware of my size? I'm not blind. I can see just as clearly as you can."

Casey heard the words, and felt his insides boil with shame. Theo's height was obviously not a subject that he enjoyed discussing on a regular basis, as it was a steady reminder of his limitations – and Theo, of all people, hated limitations. And so, Casey waited until the dance had slowed down, and leaned in. He whispered.

"I love the way you are now," he said quietly, audible only for the two of them to hear. "You fit here, just right."

Theo's eyes widened dramatically, and he quickly looked away to hide the vibrant red his face was turning. Casey smiled; he continued to dance.

---

TBC


	5. Solaris

**Overview**

Title: A Series of Romantic Drabbles

Author: Xanagar

Part: Five

Rating: T

Series: Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Power Rangers_, nor did I gain any profit from producing this fan fiction.

--

One last thing remained on the agenda before the night could end. Theo wanted to see the stars.

He led Casey up the many flights of stairs, ignoring the questions of where exactly they were going. He knew they were close; he'd been here before. Strangely, the upper rooms and stairs seemed to be empty, almost as though no one had inhabited them for an eternity or so. Casey began to ponder Theo's intentions. He asked, "Will you at least tell me how close we are?"

Theo said, "We're almost there," and continued his escalation from floor to floor.

Finally, they came to the door. "SKYLIGHT", it read. Once past the door, Casey was forced to stop himself. Above them was a magnificent ceiling of glass, surrounded by fine walls of white, and windows as large as they were wide. Outside, the stars.

"This is where I go to think," Theo said. "Sometimes, whenever I'm overwhelmed, I find it easier to just look up at the stars." He edged closer to a window; the sky seemed to welcome him knowingly.

"I speak, and I know they will listen," he finished.

Casey watched Theo as he seemed to become enveloped in another world altogether, a place where only he and his thoughts could exist in harmony. Casey wanted to walk forward; he wanted to be a part of that world, too.

"It's beautiful," he said, gazing out in awe through the windows. "You can practically see the whole city from here!"

Suddenly, Theo changed. His face held a faint hint of laughter, of humor. He shook his head, as if to wake himself up. "I could fall, you know."

Casey caught the remark in the back of his throat. It made him uneasy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Theo continued to look blankly into the dark palette of night above him. "I always wondered, what would it be like to fall? And with no parachute, no net, no means of protection. For once in my life, I wouldn't be so uptight, so stressed or obsessive. I could fall, and I could be alive."

Then, Theo turned and acknowledged Casey. He smiled, as if he were completely unaware of what had just escaped from his lips. "I'm glad I could show you this, glad we could be together, tonight."

Casey stared. He stared with eyes that seemed to be composed of such passion, such probing want and need; eyes that would not move away from the stars, the sky, or from Theo. As the smaller boy stood silently in the hospitable arms of the city's nightlife, Casey discovered a newfound emotion growing inside him. It wasn't so much the need to care for Theo – no, every member of their team carried that emotion – but rather, an increased desire to be _closer_ to him. Casey examined him from afar, and saw just how happy he looked standing there, completely at peace with the world around him.

The room was dark, but the moonlight bathed him in exuberance; it bled freely in shades of blue.


End file.
